Near To You
by louloubelle16
Summary: AU. All Human. The Lightwood siblings are barely making ends meet and they have been on their own since their mid-teens. Magnus Bane has never had to worry about money a day in his life. What will happen when Alec and Magnus meet? Will they be able to work a relationship when it seems they are from two separate worlds?
1. Chapter 1

**Near To You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or any of its characters. **

"Just two more blocks," Jace assured, with his arm looped around Alec's shoulders and Alec's weight almost entirely on him.

"Okay . . . alright. Can I take a break here?" Alec asked through gritted teeth. Before Jace even had the time to answer he leaned against a nearby bench.

The bench was made of rotted wood and was soaked from the rain. He recognized it as the bench that an old homeless man used to sleep on. He never knew the man's name but he did remember one cold night, two years ago when the man gave him and Isabelle the only spare change he had. He said it looked like they needed it more than he did. He was right, as the three Lightwood siblings were all working odd jobs to make ends meet and Alec was the only one over eighteen at the time so Jace and Izzy's job opportunities were much more limited. It helped them just barely get through that month and for that Alec was eternally grateful.

They never saw the man again after that and Alec tried not to think of what that could mean as he righted himself and began to walk again. Jace was silent but his eyes spoke of his concern.

They made it to their rundown apartment soon but not soon enough and Alec collapsed onto the couch as soon as he hobbled over there. In his pain, he didn't account for the lump on the couch which immediately moved as he collapsed on top of it, tossing him off of the sofa and adding to the already excruciating pain in his ribs.

"What the hell Alec?" Isabelle shouted as she came to, her anger igniting like a fire.

That fire, however, was immediately snuffed out upon seeing her brother on the floor clutching his side, with Jace kneeling down beside him and sending Isabelle a dark look.

"What happened?" She asked, at Alec's side in a minute and ignoring Jace's glare.

"You threw him off the couch, what does it look like Iz?" Jace snapped, doing his best to calm Alec and get him to stop squirming.

Isabelle looked up at her adopted brother with a hard look of her own.

"I meant before that. He's obvious not acting like _this_ because of a tumble off the couch."

"There was a runner," Jace explained as he looked back down at Alec who had calmed down a bit and was just breathing slowly. "I chased him down and this idiot," he gestured down to Alec who could only glare, "decided to follow. We chased him across a street and a car ran a red light."

"You were hit by a car?" Isabelle shrieked, shooting Alec an accusing look.

"If you'd let me finish," Jace growled. "You'd know that I tackled him out of the way. He landed wrong,"

"Or you tackled me wrong," Alec grumbled, still in obvious pain. Jace ignored him.

"And hurt his side." Jace finished as if he hadn't been interrupted.

"You need to get to a doctor," said Isabelle, her nurturing side out in full force.

Alec shook his head, gripping the side of the sofa and pulling himself onto it with much more effort than would normally be required.

"No, I'm fine Iz. Besides do you really think we could afford that?"

Isabelle sighed but did not argue. The three siblings had been on their own since they were in their early teens. Each had had to drop out of school in order to make ends meet and therefore could hardly find a steady job in the unsteady economy. They were barely scraping by, but they got by nonetheless, but doctor visits were a luxury they could hardly afford unless there was an emergency which Alec didn't consider this to be.

Jace stared at his brother, who despite his attempts to argue, was still in obvious pain.

"I'll call Jocelyn," Jace determined in a low voice, looking to the ground.

Isabelle and Alec both snapped their heads up at that (though Alec did so with a hiss).

"Jace really, I'm fine. It's bruised at the most. I'll sleep it off."

Jace shook his head and made to stand, taking the one cellphone the three shared out of his pocket and pressing it to his ear- the Fray's number on speed dial.

Alec and Isabelle shared a look, and Alec's blue eyes were clouded with pain and guilt. Jocelyn and Clary Fray lived two floors down. Clary and Jace had taken to one another immediately when the Lightwood siblings moved in just two years ago. Jocelyn, the overprotective mother that she was, had only recently started to become okay with the relationship, though that likely had more to do with Clary turning eighteen two months ago. Jace was constantly seeking her approval and stunts like this did nothing to do that, as one of the major reasons for Jocelyn's disapproval was Jace's dangerous and unstable line of work (as the work he most often did was security).

In Isabelle's opinion, Jocelyn had no room to talk and she had voiced that opinion many times to both of her brothers. Jocelyn had once been the wife of infamous psychopath Valentine Morgenstern. She quickly discovered just how crazy her husband truly was and left him the moment she found out she was pregnant with Clary.

However Jocelyn was aware just how crazy her now ex-husband was so now both her and Clary were unable to get any steady line of work as well, as they feared he would find them. They both barely got by selling their artworks and, like the Lightwood siblings, taking part in odd jobs. Thus Isabelle's reasoning for Jocelyn Fray to be the ultimate hypocrite, though she definitely wouldn't voice that opinion now. For as hypocritical as the woman may be, she was once on her way to becoming a nurse before her abusive husband made her quit nursing school, and she would certainly be of help to Alec right now.

So when the knocking on the door turned out to be Jocelyn Fray, medical kit in hand, Isabelle answered it with a smile.

"He's over there," Isabelle said gesturing to where Alec lay sprawled on the couch, not bothering with a greeting.

Jocelyn understood though and made her way to him.

"I'm going to need you lift up your shirt," Jocelyn said, in a soft motherly voice.

With a grimace and a hiss, Alec complied with this request. At Jocelyn's intake of breath, Alec looked down at his torso as well, frowning at what he saw. Isabelle had to look away, while Jace, who was leaning against a faraway wall to stay out of Jocelyn's way, stared at him with a blank look on his face.

Alec groaned in pain as Jocelyn poked and prodded at and in-between his ribs.

The door swung open to admit Clary, who had long ago stopped bothering to knock before letting herself in. Upon seeing Alec she gasped and covered her mouth. She went to stand next to Jace, greeting him with a kiss and quietly asking what the hell happened.

"Alec! Oh my God!"

Alec's torso was badly bruised and swollen, the sight looked even worse against his pale as milk skin. There were a few reddened cuts and scrapes as well but those caused little concern compared to the rest of his side.

Sensing Alec's embarrassment, Jocelyn let him drop his shirt and stood up.

"They're just bruised," Jocelyn explained, opening up the dingy medical kit she had brought with her and handing Alec a half empty bottle of Tylenol.

"Take a few of these and ice your ribs. You shouldn't do anything too physical for the next few days. So no more security jobs," Jocelyn warned, shooting Jace an inconspicuous glance as well.

Alec nodded; he hadn't planned on doing any more security work for at least another two weeks anyways. With a small smile, and an attempt at tenderness by putting her hand on his, Jocelyn turned to leave, but not before asking her daughter if she should be expecting her tonight. Clary told her no but said she'd be there in the morning. With one last glare at Jace, but no attempt at convincing Clary to go with her, Jocelyn left.

"Well that was pleasant," Jace muttered sarcastically as he walked to take a seat next to Alec.

Isabelle, who had gone to the kitchen and was stuffing a Ziploc bag full of ice, snorted. Clary smiled at her boyfriend and sat in his lap, pecking him on the lips while Alec did his best not to throw up at their PDA.

"Honestly you two," Isabelle teased as she handed Alec the icepack, "hasn't Alec suffered enough today?"

Jace smirked and Clary blushed, sliding out of Jace's lap and into the seat in-between Jace and Alec.

"Sorry Alec," Clary said sincerely.

"Thanks," Alec said in a pained sort of voice that made it obvious that he was in no mood for idle chatter.

"I think I'm going to bed," Alec said as he stood up, grunting in pain and still holding the icepack against his ribs.

"Do you need anything?" Isabelle asked as he brushed past her.

He shook his head, "Set the alarm for eight Jace, I have a double tomorrow at Taki's."

"You're working tomorrow? I thought you had the day off!"

"No, that's me," Jace explained, pulling out the phone and setting the alarm.

"Well can you get tomorrow off then? You're hurt Alec."

Alec rolled his eyes as he stood in front of the bedroom door. It was a two bedroom place and most often the one sibling (if there was one) who was not working that day slept on the couch. It had been over a month since Alec had to sleep there and he was most often found in the bedroom with dark blue blankets and sheets, the ones that had been there since he was eighteen. It definitely wasn't the most hygienic thing but they did laundry as often as they could.

"I'll be fine Iz, it's just waiting tables. That's not a lot of physical exertion."

"But still"

"But nothing, we need the money," Alec said and that was final as he entered the bedroom and shut the door behind him, in no mood for an argument.

Even with an aching side and head, the exhausted Alec immediately fell asleep.

* * *

To say the day at Taki's was slow would have been an understatement. The place was absolutely dead, which frustrated Alec to no end because one, he was in pain and two, he needed the money.

Thankfully for him, most of the other wait staff wasn't nearly as desperate (tonight at least) so Alec was given the opportunity to take most of their tables. Unfortunately for him, by the end of the night he didn't have nearly as much money as he needed for the rent which was due in just two days.

He should have known this though. Taki's food was cheap and so were its customers, Alec usually made around five dollars a table and with such a slow day, even with taking on extra customers, it still was not enough.

His last table was a pair of two young men, who looked to be in their early twenties. One was extremely tall and skinny who looked to be at least partially Asian. He was dressed in bright clothing and wore glittery make up and was definitely the friendlier of the two as every time Alec went over to their table he at least acknowledged his existence with a polite nod or 'thanks'.

The other man, however, was not so friendly and had only spoken when he ordered. He had a rather large build though he was much shorter than the man across from him and had wild hair that stuck up at the sides to resemble horns, he was also rather pale and the poor Taki's lighting gave his skin a greenish tint.

Alec determined he was going to get a decent tip from them _at best_ and resigned himself to cleaning the remaining empty tables as they were the only two left in the restaurant besides himself and a few of the staff who worked in the back. Alec was the only waiter left, though he had been there the earliest.

"You look like shit."

Alec looked up to see Maia Roberts staring down at him, a cleaning rag in hand. She was the girlfriend of Taki's dishwasher, Jordan Kyle and though she didn't work at Taki's there were nights when she'd come in to help in order to get Jordan out earlier as he always had to be the last to leave.

"Thanks," Alec responded dryly as he finished wiping down a table.

Maia snorted, "Seriously though, are you alright?"

"Long day," Alec answered, his side still in pain as he bent down over another table.

"Is that table giving you trouble?" Maia asked in a low voice as she leaned in.

He looked up and gave her a strange look.

"Not really," Alec responded with a shrug of indifference. Maia looked relieved.

"Good," she said with a sigh. "Aline was here a second ago and said that guy," she gestured over to the table, "was a complete ass."

Alec furrowed his brow in confusion. It looked as if she had pointed to the glittery man instead of the goat looking one.

"You mean the one with the green skin?" Alec asked, tossing the dirty rag over his shoulder.

Maia laughed and shook her head. "I knew there was a reason you were my favorite Lightwood."

Not that that was much of a compliment as she despised Jace and had at frienemy type relationship with Isabelle.

"Uh, thanks I guess."

Maia snorted again. "Anyways, it wasn't _the one with the green skin_. It was the sparkly fella. Apparently he was a bit of a condescending bastard."

Alec looked confused. "He's been the nice one."

For a moment, Maia was confused as well as she looked back and forth between Alec and the table with the two men. She had heard from two other waiters that the glitter covered man was rather rude to them as well and as Alec was her friend and he had seemed to be in pain, she had wanted to come to his rescue. Realization quickly dawned on her as she noted the inconspicuous glances the man kept making at them.

"What?" Alec asked nervously, making note of the smirk on her face.

She shook her head, and then knowing what she had just discovered would likely just make him nervous as hell, Maia decided to withhold her discovery.

"Nothing Alec, you'll be fine."

With another smile and a comforting pat on the shoulder, Maia walked away to the kitchen, presumably to make out with Jordan or whatever it was they did. Alec shuddered at the thought.

For the millionth time in his life, Alec was glad to be gay. Girls were confusing as hell. After washing his hands, Alec moved to his last table to deliver their check, hoping they wouldn't order anything else as he was beyond tired.

"Here you go sirs," Alec said in the most polite tone he could in his exhausted state. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"As a matter of fact" the sparkly man began.

"Shut up Magnus," the bulkier of the two grumbled, and then looked up at Alec.

"That will be all, thank you," he said he pulled out a twenty at placed it on top of the check. "Keep the change," he added.

Alec nodded and thanked him, taking the money and receipt, which hadn't properly looked at, and took it to the register. Once he had look at the receipt, Alec gripped the counter in anger, as if he had to hold himself back from stomping over to table, where the two men were just now getting up to leave, and giving them a piece of his mind. Maia had been right, they were complete assholes or whatever it was she had said.

The check was for $19.64. The man had given him a twenty. That meant a $00.36 tip. Alec was livid.

"Alec?" Maia asked, seeing his pale face redden with anger. "Are you okay? You look like you want to kill someone."

Taking a calming breath and holding his still aching side, Alec nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Alec answered in a voice that said he most surely was not.

Maia left it at that however, as the two men exited the restaurant, the bell on the door making a 'ting' sound at their exit and Alec stormed over to the table. The table, Maia figured, had been the root of his anger. Maybe she had been wrong and the sparkly tall one _hadn't_ been looking at Alec like he wished _he_ was on the menu instead of just food.

She gave Alec a sorrowful look, knowing just how much his family needed this money. Alec's face, however, made it seem as if he didn't need her pity, as he was now wearing a rather dimply and rarely seen smile.

Curiosity getting the best of her, Maia walked over to see the cause of said smile and her mouth gaped open.

In Alec's hand was a $100 dollar bill. Alec looked up, still smiling and blushing.

"So, they weren't assholes?" Maia teased.

Alec shook his head. "No. One of them wasn't."

In his hand was a crumpled up piece of paper, which he shielded from Maia's view, with a name a number and the words 'Call Me' written in sparkly purple ink.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec left Taki's with a small smile on his face, a rarity for him especially after a long day of work but with a slight bit more money in tips than he was expecting, it couldn't be helped.

"You're not going to call are you?"

At the sound of voice, Alec nearly leapt out of his skin.

"What the hell?"Alec exclaimed, clutching his chest and turning to glare at the person.

He immediately recognized the person as the sparkly man who had left him the rather generous tip, which he already should have known, considering the topic of the question.

The man snickered and took a step towards Alec as he took a step back. Close proximity to strangers in a neighborhood like this could spell trouble quickly.

"I'm not going to rob you. I mean I thought I made it quite obvious that money is not something I am in dire need of as I have more than enough to give it away."

Alec still stood his distance from the man, not saying anything in reply.

"You're one of those are you? Look I swear I'm not here for anything dirty or underhanded. I would just like to know if you're going to call or not as it would save me a lot of time."

Alec looked the man up and down, before finally deciding to answer.

"Probably not," Alec admitted in a low voice, feeling ashamed for a reason he did not know.

The man, who Alec believed to be, called Magnus, quirked an eyebrow.

"And if I may ask, why not?"

Alec shrugged, feeling suddenly bashful.

"I didn't even think you were serious to be honest. Isn't that guys like you do just for fun?"

"Guys like me?" Magnus asked, though he was not offended.

"You know," Alec said motioning with his hands awkwardly as if to communicate his meaning.

"No, I don't know please do explain. I'm most interested in finding out what kind of guy I am," Magnus replied, folding his arms across his chest.

Alec's hand dropped to his side and he felt the dull ache begin to return.

"Wealthy," Alec answered dumbly, though he could think of a least a million other adjectives to describe the man before him. A million better adjectives.

"So wealthy people aren't serious?"

Alec bit his lip.

"I didn't . . . that's not what I . . . why do you care anyways?" Alec asked, suddenly feeling defensive.

The man before him just smiled and took another step forward. This time Alec did not take a step back.

"I'm not sure if care is the right word, curious maybe. You're quite bewitching you know that?"

"Bewitching?" Alec asked.

"Yes, you fascinate me. You have for weeks now. The only reason I keep returning to this dump is to attempt to get your service."

Alec stood there, positively dumbfounded. How had he never noticed this man? It wasn't as if he was like Alec and blended in with his surroundings. No this man seemed born to stand out and yet, Alec had never even noticed him until today. How was that possible?

"So you came here," Alec gestured to the worn down restaurant behind them, "just to see me?"

Even he could admit that Taki's was not the pinnacle of dining perfection, despite what the bag of Taki's leftovers in his hand might suggest.

"Well yes and no. There was some business I had to attend to with a client here but otherwise, I just came here in hopes of getting you as a waiter. I may have made quite a few enemies of your co-workers along the way."

Alec snorted, recalling Maia had been told by Aline.

"You may have."

There was a silence between the two strangers for a moment, though it was not an uncomfortable one.

"So after my declaration of slight creepiness, should I or should I not be waiting for a phone call?"

Alec thought about a minute, before shaking his head sadly.

"Probably not."

At this, Magnus looked slightly crestfallen and for a reason Alec didn't yet understand, he felt compelled to explain himself.

"It's not your or anything," Alec began, wishing he had the way with words Jace did. It would make situations like this so much easier.

"It's just . . . my siblings and I . . . we share a phone and they both are in relationship so we're almost always running low on minutes and we don't have texting. I just don't know if could ever find the time to call you and if we even have any minutes left right now." Alec explained hurriedly, waiting to see the disdain in Magnus' expression when he heard that the boy in front of him was sharing a cellphone with his siblings at this age and still had a phone that required minutes. It didn't come.

"So, do you want to call me?" Magnus asked slowly.

Alec blinked.

"What?"

"I said"

"I know what you said, but did you hear what I said? I'm twenty-one years old. I share a cellphone with my two younger siblings. A cellphone I might remind you that still requires minutes."

Magnus nodded. "Yes I got all of that. So you do want to call, you just can't?"

After a minute of confusion, Alec slowly nodded.

"I guess?"

Magnus smiled.

"It's a simple yes or no question."

"Then yes," Alec responded quickly, surprising both Magnus and himself.

Magnus' smile, if possible, grew even larger.

"Then let's make plans to meet up sometime so we don't have to do it over the phone."

"Really?"

Magnus snickered, and shook his head, apparently amused by Alec.

"Really"

This time it was Alec who smiled, "Well . . . okay."

"Though I do think proper introductions are required beforehand," Magnus added, extending his hand to Alec. "I'm Magnus Bane, of Bane Enterprises."

"Bane Enterprises? I've never heard of it," Alec said as he took Magnus' hand in his own. "Alec Lightwood."

Magnus smiled, "And that just makes you even more attractive."

"My name?"

Magnus shook his head and snorted. "I meant the not knowing who I am thing, but the name too. Alexander rolls off the tongue in a delicious way."

"It's Alec and um, thanks I guess."

Magnus just smiled again. "So how is your schedule this weekend?"

"Pretty full," Alec answered, "I have to work a few odd jobs."

He once again looked up for a look of disdain or annoyance on Magnus' face but saw none.

"Alright, next week sometime then? I'll be honest my schedule is pretty clear."

Alec bit his lip, going through his work schedule in his mind and trying to find a time that wouldn't be weird.

"Would Tuesday work?" Alec asked, suddenly nervous of the answer. If it didn't work then he might not be able to find an appropriate time for at least two more weeks. To Alec's immediate relief Magnus nodded.

"Tuesday sounds perfect. I'll see you then darling," Magnus said with a wink. Alec looked around, suddenly paranoid that someone may have been watching them. This neighborhood was not full of the most open minded people.

"Okay," Alec said, suddenly feeling as if he had lost his voice.

He stood there a moment as Magnus began to walk away before the urge to say one last thing overcame him.

"Magnus," he yelled, and Magnus immediately turned around.

"I'll . . . I'll try to call."

Magnus grinned again, and Alec noted that his whole face seemed to light up as he did so.

"I hope you do."

With a blush and a wave goodbye, Alec turned to walk home- the ache in his side not bothering him in the least bit now.

* * *

"Damn Alec, did you give under the table service for this kind of money?" Jace teased with a wink as Alec placed his tips for the night in a jar they kept hidden in a cabinet (there were always numerous break-ins around their apartment complex).

"Shut up Jace," Alec said, flinching slightly as he pushed the jar as far back as it would go, making it as inconspicuous as possible.

"No need to be embarrassed Alec, we all do what we have to in order to get by," Jace continued, never tiring of teasing his older, easily embarrassed brother.

"I didn't do anything. He was just . . . generous." Alec said, blushing as he thought of ways to describe this mysterious Magnus Bane character.

"They all are when they want to get in your pants," Jace snorted and Alec chose not to respond to that. It would only lead to more teasing about the upcoming date and he felt he had endured more than enough of that.

"It's true," Isabelle added as she sucked on her spoon, licking every bit of ice cream she could get off of it.

"That is something I never wanted to hear," shuddered Jace and Isabelle just smirked.

"So when are you seeing this mysterious and yet to be named man?" Isabelle asked, unable to contain her excitement for her brother. It was just last year he had come out to them both and he had never dated saying he "didn't have the time to".

"Tuesday, and his name is Magnus."

"Magnus?" Jace asked, scrunching up his face. It was a rather unusual name.

Alec nodded, unbothered Jace's reaction.

"Magnus Bane."

Isabelle gaped. "Magnus Bane? _The_ Magnus Bane? As is Bane Enterprises?"

"Err, yeah," Alec replied, suddenly uncomfortable. "You've heard of him?"

How had Isabelle heard of Magnus and he hadn't?

"Magnus Bane is one of the world's best fashion designers! I used to get his catalog like every month!"

"Oh uh, I guess so . . . he did look . . . fashionable." Alec agreed, wondering if sparkles and bright colors were what were considered 'in' now.

Isabelle suppressed a sigh. Alec really was too clueless at times.

"What the hell was he doing at Taki's?"

"Well, dear Isabelle, "Jace piped up. "Most people go to restaurants to eat. So my best guess is that he was doing just that. Am I right Alec?"

Alec snickered, enjoying that it was not him being picked on for once.

"You're right Jace."

Isabelle glared at them both.

"So this means Alec has a date with a rich dude? Maybe if you actually do give him some under the table service we can move out of this shit hole!" Jace teased.

Alec quickly left the room with no rejoinder, his face as bright as a cherry tomato.

* * *

It isn't until Monday night, the day before their date, that Alec finally got the opportunity to call Magnus. He had waited until his siblings were both at work (Jace once again doing a random security job and Isabelle was waitressing at Taki's, making a joke about finding her own 'Sugar Daddy') and locked the door and closed the blinds as if he thought people were spying on him.

On the third ring, suddenly extremely self-conscious and nervous, Alec almost hung up- he probably would have to if Magnus hadn't answered at the precise moment.

"Hello" Magnus answered, and it sounded more like a question than a greeting, as he likely didn't recognize the number.

"Hi, um it's Alec. Alec Lightwood, we met the other day." Alec replied, his voice coming out quieter and less confident than he would have liked it to.

"Oh!" Magnus' voice changed, and he seemed genuinely happy to be speaking to Alec. The thought made Alec smile. "I've got to be honest; I was starting to doubt you were going to call."

"Sorry," was all Alec could think of to say. He did not want to explain his reasons (mainly his siblings) for not having called sooner.

"'Tis fine darling. I'm glad you called, regardless. So are we still on for tomorrow night?"

"Err, that's what I was calling about actually," and he just really wanted to hear his voice again but Alec wouldn't' dare say that. "I wasn't sure where or what time we were meeting."

"I have actually considered that as well. I was thinking we could meet here? It's a much quieter atmosphere than any restaurant or anything and we could just get to know each other, hang out, and watch a movie or something."

"Alright," Alec cleared his throat. "That sounds nice. Where is _here_ exactly?"

Alec heard Magnus make a noise that sounded like a snort or a poor attempt at hindering his laughter. What had he said that was so amusing?

"I live in Brooklyn," Magnus explained and gave Alec his address to write down. "Would around eight work for you?"

Alec thought about it, knowing he had to work around ten in the morning the next day.

"Yeah, that works," Alec concluded.

"Alright, I will see you tomorrow beautiful."

Alec blushed, though Magnus couldn't see him.

"See you tomorrow Magnus."

* * *

It was eight fifteen when Alec arrived, late through no fault of his own and the cellphone he shared with his siblings had just run out of minutes (damn Isabelle) so he had no way of letting Magnus know this. He'd always hated being late. He'd always considered himself responsible and punctual so being late and being late for a date of all things had him practically sprinting to Magnus' place. He'd never been there, but he could spot the large apartment complex nearly a mile away and he immediately felt uncomfortable.

The building which Magnus lived in was twice the size of Alec's own, though it probably housed much less and much richer tenants. Its walls were made of a white stone which Alec knew that if he ran his fingers against they would come back clean, unlike his place where the bricks were covered in gum, dirt and graffiti. Alec didn't even want to imagine how much nicer the inside was.

Taking a deep breath to steel him, Alec pressed the buzzer labeled 'Bane'.

"I was beginning to think you had stood me up." Alec jumped at the voice, immediately feeling stupid. After all what had he expected to happen?

"Oh, um no, the subway was running late and I didn't have my phone. . . "Alec sheepishly explained running a hand through his hair.

Magnus laughed. "Kidding darling, you hardly seem the type."

Alec heard a loud buzzing noise.

"Come on up."

Alec complied, hearing the clicking sound and watching as the ornate door in front of him opened. He thought about how much easier that would make life, especially as the door to his apartment complex was often so old and rusty you practically needed a crow bar top open it and after a hard day's work or having his hands full with groceries, that was not a fun task. He walked up up the neatly polished stairs until he reached the third floor where he saw Magnus waiting with his door wide open. He was leaning against the door frame in a casual manner, his arms folded against his chest, doing good things for the lean muscles in his arms. Alec gulped and had to look away for a brief moment to censure himself.

"Hi," Alec greeted, feeling slightly out of breath for some reason.

Magnus smiled, and it once again made his whole face light up.

"Hello," Magnus greeted, "I'm glad you finally made it."

"I'm sorry," Alec apologized again but Magnus quickly stopped him.

"Once again, I was joking. You're so easy to tease. Anyways, come on in, food's almost ready."

"You cooked?" Alec asked as he followed Magnus into his place; however his attention was immediately diverted from food to his surroundings.

Magnus' place was stunning. The floor was a dark hardwood, shiny and well polished, with bright furry, expensive looking rugs everywhere. To his right was a large bookcase, filled with first edition hardback books that made a feeling of envy bubble in Alec' stomach. Most of his books were second hand and worn paperbacks. Directly in front of him was what Alec guessed to be the living room. There was large flat screen TV and below it were two big cabinets that Alec figured held all of Magnus' movies. Also in the living room was a large, leather couch that looked too expensive to sit on if there was no couch cover. Beside it were two ornate looking chairs, and these pieces of furniture sat on top of a furry rug that Alec thought to look more comfortable to sleep on than his own bed.

He stood in awe, not quite paying attention to what it was Magnus had said.

"Your placing is amazing," Alec gasped, unable to hold back his thoughts.

Magnus turned, slight surprised by Alec's interruption, but he smiled at the look on the boy's face.

"Thank you. I decorated it myself."

"My sister decorated our place. Well tried to at least. You're much better at it than she is." Alec replied.

Magnus laughed. "You talk about your siblings a lot. How many do you have?"

"Thr-two," Alec quickly caught himself. For so many years the answer to that question had been three and it was hard habit to break, in more ways than one.

Magnus caught the sad expression on Alec's face and was about to change the subject when he was saved from having to do so.

"Mr. Bane, your dinner is ready," an elderly man with graying hair dressed in a casual suit said.

Magnus smiled, thanking his chef and turned back to look at Alec, whose eyes were wide with shock.

"You have a chef?"

"Were you paying attention at all earlier?" Magnus asked as he led Alec to the dining room. Alec was once again taken aback at how huge this place was, especially since it only housed Magnus. In the place he shared with Jace and Isabelle, the kitchen and dining room were basically the same room. Well, the living room and dining room actually, as they ate there more often.

Magnus' dining room, just like the rest of his place, put Alec's to shame. In the center was a large, dark brown table, likely used for hosting dinner parties, Alec guessed. Though there were many available seats, the only two with plates in front were at the end, catercorner to one another, and Alec guessed that's where they were to sit. He vaguely wondered how lonely it would be to eat at this place alone, but then again he doubted someone like Magnus was ever alone. After all not only did he have house staff, but a man like him likely had many friends.

There were painting that hung on the wall that Alec knew to be at least worth thousands of dollars, if not millions, and a glass cabinet behind his seat held delicate china. He wondered what it would be like to own a plate that you never actually ate off of. It seemed nonsensical to him.

Alec flushed, "I guess not."

"No problem, though I was hoping if you were going to left speechless it wouldn't be because of my décor."

Alec felt himself begin to smile and, feeling rather bold, said: "The night's not over yet."

Magnus beamed. "No, it most certainly isn't."

The dinner was quiet, as both were too busy stuffing themselves to have a proper conversation. Alec hadn't had a meal like this in years and was doing his best to be police and not eat like an animal.

"That was delicious Magnus," Alec said as he finished off his second plate, dropping his fork and slouching in his chair, completely full.

"I'd hope so; Geoffrey is the best after all." Magnus replied, but he was overjoyed that he seemed to have made an impression on the boy in front of him. He had been trying to get his attention for weeks at that awful restaurant.

"So, um what do you want to do now?" Alec asked, nervously toying with the fork in front of him.

"How 'bout that movie?" Magnus suggested, getting up from his seat. Alec nodded and mimicked his movements.

Magnus led the way to the living room, where he had a rather large flat screen TV hanging on the wall and the case beneath it holding all of his DVDs.

"So what would you like to watch?" Magnus asked, waving towards his collection. Alec's eyebrows rose up on his forehead. He rarely watched movies nowadays and when he did it was usually because Clary's friend Simon brought over a bootleg copy. But Magnus had one of the most expansive collections he had ever seen.

"I have no idea," Alec answered honestly, still in shock. "I don't watch many movies."

"Wait . . . you have Robin Hood?" Alec asked, caught by surprise. In fact Magnus appeared to have the entire Disney collection.

"Don't mock me Alexander. One is never too old for Disney and most of the movies provide good life lessons."

Alec smiled as he turned to look back at Magnus, who had a look of faux, haughty on his face.

"That was my favorite movie as a kid, I'm not mocking you. I even took up archery because of it."

"Really?" Magnus asked, genuinely surprised.

Alec nodded, looking slightly proud.

"Were you any good?"

Alec shrugged. "I was okay, I guess. I had to stop."

Magnus wanted to ask why so badly, but the look on his face, the one similar to one he spoken of his siblings, told him not to press. There would be other times to do that, of that Magnus was certain. Alec was too cute, and too sweet to not at least try for a second date and maybe third, fourth and fifth.

Magnus shut the door to the cabinet holding the DVD.

"How about we don't watch that movie eh? I have a better idea."

"Okay . . ." Alec said, a little unsurely.

"No need to sound so worried darling, I just want to get to know you. That is the purpose of a date, is it not?"

Alec nodded, "Yeah, uh I guess so . . ."

Magnus smiled and he sat down on the couch, patting the spot next to him indicating for Alec to sit down beside him. Alec complied.

"Good."

"So um . . . how do we . . . err . . . get to know each other?" Alec asked, feeling his face warm as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

Magnus found Alec's nervousness endearing.

"It's pretty simple really. We just talk; ask each other questions, that sort of thing. We can even make a game of it."

"Oh . . . uh alright," Alec replied, still unsure of what to do. Did they just ask each other random questions? For someone as to the point and blunt as himself, that could prove to be rather difficult and besides that, he wasn't even sure what type of questions Magnus was expecting. And how in the hell did you make that a game?

"A game?" Alec asked suddenly, thinking out loud.

Magnus chuckled. "Yeah, you know like twenty questions or something of the like."

"Twenty questions?" Alec scoffed, recalling the game from those cheesy teen television shows Izzy used to watch.

"Or something of like, and besides it's a bit of an ice-breaker, don't you think?"

". . . I guess so."

"Alright, I'll get started with something easy. What's your middle name?"

"Gideon. What's yours," Alec responded, unable to come up with something new.

"Don't have one. What's your favorite book?"

"I like _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy. What's your favorite TV show?" Alec asked, remembering Magnus' expansive collection of movies and TV shows.

"_Gilligan's Island_ 'tis a classic after all. Favorite color?"

They continued like that for another hour, asking much more than twenty questions which bothered Alec as he was typically a stickler for rules but he enjoyed learning about Magnus so he didn't say anything.

Over the course of said hour Magnus learned that Alec liked his coffee black, and that he had always wanted a pet cat, he liked autumn more than any other season, and he preferred t-shirts and sweatpants over most anything (and slightly worn sweaters, like the one he wore now which was his favorite, much to Isabelle's annoyance).

Alec learned that Magnus loved pumpkin flavored anything (especially during autumn which was his favorite season as well), he loved anything bright or leather (preferably both), and that he in fact was a cat person as well, and had his own hamster sized cat named Chairman Meow, who was likely in hiding at the moment.

After twenty questions the two finally settled on a movie and honestly Alec doesn't even remember the name. He spent most of the time watching Magnus out of the corner of his eye, wanting so badly to touch him or kiss him or _something_.

Eventually Magnus did just that, scooting closer and putting his arm around Alec. It was the strangest thing because they were barely even touching but Alec would swear that his heart almost beat out his chest at the gesture.

The movie ended a short time later (or the Magnus watching as Alec had been doing) and they both stretched as the credits rolled, and Alec glanced at his watch (the last thing his father gave him before the _incident_) out of habit. He nearly gasped when he saw the time.

"It's almost two a.m."

Magnus looked at his cellphone. "So it is."

"I have to get home soon. I have work in the morning."

"You could stay here," Magnus offered before thinking. It was too forward an offer even for him, and Alec was for too innocent to accept it he knew.

Alec looked as if he didn't know what to say.

"I probably shouldn't. My siblings wouldn't know where I was and I have no way to get in touch with them because our phone is out of minutes . . . and they'd be really worried and I have to get up really early. . ."

Alec looked as if he wanted to add more, to make sure Magnus knew he wasn't rejecting him in the least but Magnus stopped him.

"I understand darling."

Alec nodded, feeling uncomfortable. What did he do now?

"Let me walk you out at least," Magnus offered and Alec smiled his acceptance.

They reached the doorway to Magnus' building in a matter of seconds and it was all too soon for the both of them. Alec shuffled awkwardly, unsure of how to say goodbye. Did they hug or kiss? Would he get a second date?

"Well, I uh guess I'll be going now . . ."

Magnus, much more adapt to deal with this type of situation, was having none of that. His gold-green eyes were shining as he looked at Alec.

"Without a goodbye kiss, Blue Eyes? That would be disappointing."

Alec flushed.

"You want to kiss me?" Alec squeaked, unable to hide his surprise.

Magnus snickered, crooking his finger indicating for Alec to step closer. Alec obeyed and when he was within reaching distance Magnus grabbed him by his faded sweater and pulled him closer, pressing their lips together.

Alec had only been kissed once before and it was absolutely nothing like this. Magnus lips were soft and sweet and tasted faintly of cherry, they parted Alec's lips with expertise that made Alec groan in the back of his throat. If he had been thinking properly he would probably be quite self-conscious as he was definitely not as good a kisser as Magnus but Magnus lips on his throat made thinking properly no longer an option.

"Magnus," Alec gasped, his hands gripping the older man's hips before sliding his hands up his shirt, wanting- no _needing_ to touch him more.

It was all over too quickly for Alec's liking and before he knew it Magnus was pulling away and placing a gentle kiss on the top of his forehead.

"Call me when you can? I'd really like to see you again," Magnus requested, slightly breathless.

Alec nodded, out of breath as well.

"I will," Alec promised and he was out the door a second later with Magnus watching him until he was out of sight, a small smile on his face.

* * *

**Thanks to all who reviewed, Favorited, and followed :) Hope this isn't a disappointment. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Feet up Izzy," Alec demanded, and with a roll of her eyes Izzy obeyed, throwing her feet onto the wobbly coffee table in front of her as Alec moved to vacuum the space of floor where her feet had been.

"Thank you," Alec said as he moved away and she dropped her feet back to the floor.

"You're acting worse than Jace right now."

"Because I'm cleaning?" Alec asked, tossing the cord over his shoulder and vacuuming another area.

"No, because this is the third time you've vacuumed today. If I see you scrubbing something with a toothbrush there will be an intervention. "

Alec scrunched his nose at the thought.

"I'm not being that bad," Alec defended as he unplugged the vacuum and placed it in its overstuffed closet, pushing the door shut with more force than should be required to close a door (as it also served as an actual closet for Isabelle and was overflowing with her things).

Isabelle gave him a dubious look.

"Since this morning you have vacuumed three times, mopped four and washed the dishes, some which weren't even dirty I might add, twice."

Alec ran a hand through his hair, feeling embarrassed.

"I just don't want it to look so . . . dirty."

Though no amount of cleaning could ever make their place look half as amazing as Magnus', he wanted to try.

Isabelle gave him a sympathetic look.

"It looks great Alec, even better than when we moved in. I just don't another OCD person like Jace running around. I can barely deal with one of him."

"I like to think that one of me is not enough actually," Jace stated as he entered the living room, having heard bits and pieces of their conversation (once the vacuum was turned off). "And someone cleaning doesn't make them OCD; it means they're not a slob."

"I am not a slob."

"Really? When was the last time you cleaned anything?"

"This morning at the end of my shift at Taki's," Isabelle retorted with a smirk.

"I meant here," Jace scoffed, unimpressed with her answer.

"Why would I? It would take away all the joy you seem to get from it?"

"Slob," Jace coughed.

"Neat freak."

Before Jace could respond his attention was diverted to a simmering pot in the kitchen, and to his immediate surprise it actually smelled edible. He walked over to the pot and lifted the lid, and was once again shocked to see it looked edible as well. Actually it looked delicious.

"You made this?" Jace asked, looking at Isabelle with a raised brow and grabbing a nearby spoon to get a taste.

"No, I did." Alec said as he swatted at his brother's hand before he could take a bite.

"Hey!"

"That's unhygienic and it isn't for you."

Jace looked confused for a moment before realized dawned on him, and a teasing smile appeared on his face.

"Right, Magnus is coming over. Too bad I won't be here to meet him. "

"Yeah, too bad," Isabelle muttered.

Jace ignored this (he was very good at the whole selective hearing thing).

"Though it probably is a good thing…"

"Why do you say that?" Alec asked with a sigh, knowing he'd get the answer whether he asked or not. It was best to just go along with whatever Jace was saying.

"Well I mean, have you seen me Alec? And then he'd try and sweep me off my feet and you would resent me. We'd end up on _The Jerry Springer Show_ or something and that's just something I never want to do."

Both Izzy and Alec were about to say something when a small voice beat them to it.

"Oh shut up Jace, the only reason it's a good thing you won't be here is that Magnus probably wouldn't fit with your gigantic ego."

Instead of retorting, as he would have done if Alec or Isabelle had said something along those lines, Jace smiled. His golden eyes lit up at the tiny girl emerging from the hallway, her wild red hair a bed-head mess but Jace found her beautiful all the same.

"You know you love me," Jace replied, wrapping his arms around her slight frame and bending down to kiss her.

"Maybe," she replied with a scrunched up face. "But I am not in the mood for you right now. You kept me up all night."

Alec's eyes widened and he blushed at the implications of the statement while Isabelle snickered. Clary, also seeing how the statement came off, blushed as well and tried to explain herself.

"I didn't mean like that . . . he was just . . . talking a lot."

"I was in the adjoining room last night Clary, no need to lie." Isabelle teased. As someone who was not at all ashamed of her sexual exploits, she couldn't understand why both Alec and Clary were so embarrassed about the subject.

"I . . . we haven't . . . that wasn't. . ."

"Jace does talk a lot," Alec offered, feeling sympathetic to Clary. She had come to his aid earlier after all and he understood what it was like to be a blushing, stuttering mess.

Clary nodded, eyes narrowing at Isabelle who was still snickering. Jace's golden eyes were narrowed at Isabelle as well but she paid them no mind.

"I have to go," she explained, kissing Jace once more as she turned away from glaring at Izzy. "I'm going with my mom to peddle our art to Manhattan's elite and then I'm meeting up with Luke to help with inventory. I'll see you later though?"

Jace smiled. "You better,"

With one more kiss goodbye, Clary left with a wave goodbye to Alec and Isabelle.

"I wish you wouldn't say stuff like that to her. She's shy." Jace reprimanded.

"The girl who slapped you within the first twenty-four hours of meeting you is shy? Seriously?"

"About some things yes, and sex is one of them."

"Why? It's not a big deal."

Alec wanted to argue that it was to some people but there really was no convincing Isabelle of that.

"Obviously not to you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Isabelle snapped, and Alec groaned, not in the mood to listen to the two bicker.

"You know what I meant!"

"Oh and you are so innocent now that you've wifed up Clary?"

"That's not what I'm saying and don't make fun of my relationship with her just because you're too scared to get into a real one with Simon!"

"Oh right, it has nothing to do with the fact that I'm eighteen and it's absolutely idiotic to think you've found the love of your life at that age."

Alec interrupted before Jace could respond with something even ruder.

"Shut up both of you!"

They both turned to look at him, their eyes still burning with anger. His siblings were both well-versed at hitting a person's vulnerable spots and apparently both had struck a nerve. Jace had done so with his comments about her and Simon and Isabelle with her comments about him and Clary.

"Seriously, you're both being ridiculous," Alec continued, his voice calm.

"She started it," Jace grumbled but he did as Alec had asked, though Alec had his suspicious it had more to do with the fact that he had to go to work and not because he had asked him to.

Jace was gone a few minutes later, leaving without a goodbye to either of his siblings, neither of whom was offended as they were used to his temper, especially when it came to Clary.

"Well that was interesting," Isabelle quipped as the door slammed shut.

Alec sighed. "You shouldn't taunt him like that."

"Me? Did you hear what _he_ said?"

"I know, I would be saying the same thing to him if he was here."

Isabelle scoffed, folding her arms across her chest defiantly.

"Clary is my friend; she knew I wasn't really making fun of her. He is the one who took it too far, just because I don't want to be married by age twenty doesn't mean I'm the one with issues. Mom and dad had a relationship like theirs and look how they ended up."

"Isabelle . . ." said Alec, his voice soft.

She raised a hand and made to stand, waving off his concern.

"Whatever, I'm changing out of this uniform. Let me know when Magnus is here, I'm excited to meet him."

And then Alec was left in the living room alone, hoping this wasn't an omen for how the entire night would be.

* * *

Magnus arrived a short time later. Unlike Alec, who on his first date at Magnus' place had been fifteen minutes late, Magnus arrived right on time. Though Alec had been expecting Magnus all day, he still started and his heart nearly beat out of his chest as he went to open the door.

It was ridiculous really, it was their fourth date (they had been on two others dates, both at Magnus's house, since their first, and it was Magnus who hinted that he wanted to see Alec's place, much to his chagrin), but he was still incredibly nervous to see Magnus. A lot of it probably had to do with his home, which was run down compared to most houses especially in comparison to Magnus's, but a good chunk of his nerves also had to with Magnus himself.

Really what did this man see in him? Alec wondered this as he opened the door, his mood brightened greatly just upon seeing the man before him.

"Hi," Alec said, feeling temporarily breathless at seeing Magnus in the flesh, at his door.

Magnus grinned; he always seemed to smile at the things Alec did that made Alec himself cringe.

"Good evening darling," Magnus replied, leaning in and pecking Alec on the lips before Alec moved aside and gestured for him to come in.

"Sorry about the mess," Alec said, his apprehensions about having Magnus over were now in full force as Magnus was actually inside his apartment.

"Don't listen to him; he's been cleaning all day. There is no mess."

Magnus raised an eyebrow at Alec, but the grin stayed as Isabelle flounced into the room, a proud smile on her face.

"You must be Isabelle," said Magnus, extending his hand to the girl as she approached him, which she took with grace.

"Indeed I am. You must be Magnus."

"Indeed I am," Magnus parroted as they broke off their handshake, a look of evident approval in Isabelle's eyes.

"So Alec tells me you're the one who decorated this place?"

Isabelle proudly nodded, "All by myself too. I obviously can't trust this one with anything of the sort, everything would be black."

Alec narrowed his eyes at the insult, even if it was just the blunt truth. Wasn't she supposed to be making him look good in front of his date? Magnus chuckled at this though, so maybe Isabelle was doing _something_ right.

"Well you certainly did an amazing job. I love the couch."

"Thank you, Alec doesn't though; glad someone can appreciate my eye for the finer things in life."

"It's orange and you bought it bought it at a garage sale."

Magnus shrugged at this and smiled at Alec, his eyes lighting as they landed on the boy.

"To each their own,"

Isabelle made a face of disagreement, but to Alec's relief she didn't express said opinion.

"Though what Alec lacks in fashion sense, he more than makes up for in culinary skill. You should feel honored he's cooked for you, he never does it for me anymore."

Alec rolled his eyes, "You're eighteen Izzy, and I think you can fend for yourself."

"Have you seen what happens when I try to cook?"

Alec blinked; surprised Isabelle could admit she wasn't good at something. Her immense pride usually didn't allow that. It was something she and Jace had in common, hence why they argued so much.

"They make microwave meals."

"Yes, and Alec here is more than happy to let us barely get by eating those, but a cute guy comes over and he pulls out all the stops."

"Isabelle," Alec chided through gritted teeth, his face burning.

Magnus appeared to find this exchange rather amusing and chuckled.

"I'm honored that so much work was put into my coming."

"It's just pasta," Alec murmured, looking to his feet, his face still hot.

"I'm sure it'll be delicious." Magnus offered, sensing Alec's discomfort.

Alec just bit his lower lip, lifting his head and shifting a bit uncomfortably. Why did Izzy have to make everything so awkward? He could do that much on his own thank you very much.

"It likely will be, sadly for me I won't know. I'm going out."

Alec raised his brow. "Where are you going?"

Isabelle smiled; apparently pleased to have surprised him.

"I'm getting paid to hand out flyers for Hot Wings. You know how they love to use attractive girls to attract guys. Do save me some leftovers though, and hide them from Jace if he gets here before me."

And just like that Isabelle was gone, leaving Alec alone with Magnus.

"Well, she certainly was just the way you described her."

"Yeah, well that's Isabelle. She had been planning on staying but I think I upset her earlier."

"How so?"

Alec shrugged. "She and Jace were arguing. I think she thinks I took his side. I didn't though."

"Well if it helps at all, I doubt anyone could stay mad at you. Not with a face like that."

Alec shook his head and let out a small laugh.

"I'm glad you came Magnus," he confessed.

"I'm glad I was invited," Magnus replied, drifting closer to Alec.

"I've wanted to. I just didn't know . . . how you'd react."

"How I'd react?"

Alec sighed. This was something that happened often with them. Being as terrible with words and expressing himself, Alec often said the wrong things and unintentionally offended Magnus.

"I meant . . . it's just so different from where you live."

Magnus shook his head, but to Alec's immense relief he laughed, closing the distance between them by pulling on Alec's belt loops.

"I don't mind that Alec, you must know that by now. Money doesn't matter to me."

Alec wanted to respond that it did to him because money was the thing that meant the difference between having a roof over his head or not, but the gleam in Magnus' eyes and his nearness prevented Alec from doing much of anything.

"Honestly Alec, I like you for you and nothing else matters. Alright?"

". . . okay," Alec breathed, unable to produce an actual sentence.

Magnus smiled, brushing a piece of Alec's hair from his face.

"I was trying to be a gentleman earlier, so I didn't greet you with a kiss, but now that your sister is gone, I really can't resist. Is that alright?"

Alec nodded his reply, eyes closing in mere seconds and soon he felt the light brush of lips against his. It was the strangest thing, but all his worries temporarily disappeared right with Magnus' touch.

"So . . . about that pasta," Magnus teased as they moved away.

Alec snorted, and he looked up at Magnus.

"Sit down on the couch and I'll make you a plate."

"Demanding, I like it." Magnus teased.

Alec snorted and shook his head as he walked to the kitchen.

"Shut up."

Magnus just smiled.

"Whatever you want sweetheart"

Alec couldn't help but smile as well.

* * *

It was a few hours later when Magnus and Alec found themselves sitting lazily on the couch, something they often did on dates, and talking.

"This really is quite the cozy couch; your sister did a great job."

"Yeah, well try sleeping on it," Alec scoffed, missing the look that flashed in Magnus' eyes when he said that.

When Alec looked back at Magnus, the look in his eyes was gone.

"Well I for one have passed out drunk on many couches, and this is by far my favorite."

Alec chuckled, leaning in and pecking Magnus on the lips.

"You're not passed out drunk though."

"No, though I do tend to feel as if I am intoxicated on something when I'm with you."

Alec leaned back, face burning and he looked away.

"You always say things like that . . ."

"Does it bother you?" Magnus asked, definitely concerned. He hadn't meant to upset him.

Alec shook his head after a moment, and he looked back to Magnus.

"No, no it's not that. I just never know what to say back. I'm not good at that, I'm not good with words."

Magnus shrugged and took Alec's hand in a gesture of comfort.

"And you don't have to be, you say what you mean and that's all I need to know. I don't trust those who are connoisseurs of words anyways, you never know if they mean what they are saying, but with you I always know you mean exactly what you say. It's one of my favorite things about you Alec."

Alec looked surprised, his blue eyes wide and his eyebrows raised high up on his forehead.

"Really?" he asked, shock coloring his voice.

Magnus grinned and nodded, squeezing Alec's hand.

"Really, I lo- adore you just the way you are."

Alec grinned as well, not noticing the near slip up of Magnus's.

"Then, does this mean I get another date?" Alec asked, and this time it was Magnus who was surprised. So far he had been the one to have to initiate another hang out.

"Of course darling, though I hope this one isn't over yet. We still do have this place all to ourselves . . ."

Alec was beaming now, and for Magnus it was one of the beautiful sights he had ever witnessed. The blue eyed boy leaned closer, brushing his lips against Magnus for a soft sweet kiss, placing his rough hands on either side of Magnus's face.

"How should be spend that time?" Alec whispered, being intentionally teasing. It made Magnus smile to see this side of Alec, he was always to serious and shut down. It made him think he must have been doing something right.

"I can think of a few ideas," Magnus replied, pulling Alec down on top of him before he even had the chance to think about moving away. He forced their lips together and was happy when Alec eagerly returned the kiss, a small groan escaping his throat.

"Whoa Alec! You could have at least put a sock on the door!"

Alec gasped, disentangling himself quickly from Magnus and sitting back on the other side of the couch, his face a deep red color.

Jace snickered, obviously enjoying embarrassing his elder brother.

"Shut up Jace," Alec grumbled his face still red.

"Sorry Alec, silly me figured you'd be asleep by ten. You are a ninety-year-old man trapped in a twenty one -year- old's body."

The fact that Jace is limping into the living room quickly catches Alec's attention and he forgets about saying something back or his embarrassment and rushes over to his brother.

"Jace, what happened?"

Jace grimaces but leans onto Alec when Alec gets to his side. He obviously didn't want Alec to notice his injury but the fact that he is letting Alec lead him over to a nearby chair means he is in a lot of pain.

"Another runner, it was me who landed wrong this time. But I did manage to catch him as well, so at least I'm not as bad as you," Jace jokes.

Magnus watched the scene with concern, as he'd never seen Alec look so worried before. He so badly wanted to help him, to take away that look of concern and helplessness on his face.

"You hurt your side?"

Jace shook his head. "No, it's my knee. Clary's getting something for it."

Alec nodded, but looked at Jace, a serious look in his eyes.

"Jace, no more jobs like this, we can't do this anymore."

"It's not that bad Alec. Besides what else can we do? There aren't many people out there dying to hire three high school dropouts."

Alec flinched. "No, but we'll find something. I'll pick up more shifts at Taki's and we can talk to Luke about that construction guy he knows, Alaric. It'll be hard but better than this."

"Yeah, because you can really afford to pick up more shifts and Alaric isn't hiring. I've already asked. You think I want this job?"

"You are a bit of an adrenaline junkie."

Jace glared. "I know that, but I'm not suicidal. I don't want to keep coming home injured but I want to have a home to go to."

"We'll think of something . . ." Alec trailed off, but he sounded unsure and he had the look of a kicked puppy. Magnus had to do something.

"You can work for me." Magnus interjected, trying to sound as nonchalant about the proposition as possible.

Alec's expression at this offer was unreadable, something that worried Magnus as he didn't want to offend him, while Jace looked cocky. Maybe that was his default expression, Magnus thought, it wouldn't surprise him with everything he knew about Jace from Alec.

"Want me to model for your company Bane?"

Magnus did his best not to engage in this, knowing it would do nothing for the stress Alec was likely feeling at the moment.

"Not in the least bit, Blondie," Magnus noticed at Alec smiled at this so he guessed he wasn't too offended. "I have a few lower level positions in need of filling. It's nothing huge, and you'd get plenty of time to look in the mirror and practice modeling if you'd like, though it wouldn't get you anywhere."

"Lower level positions?"

Magnus nodded, "Basic beginner's work."

"Thanks but I'll stick- "

"Take it Jace," a voice commanded and Magnus's attention snapped to a tiny red head in the doorway, a knee brace in hand. Magnus knew immediately that this was Clary.

Jace turned to his girlfriend. "Do you know what basic beginner's work means Clary?"

Clary didn't seem to care, as she strode towards Jace, her green eyes narrowed and flung the brace in her hand at him.

"Yes, it means no more of this. Do you know how worried I am when you go off to work Jace? It makes sick at times."

Jace opened his mouth to protest, but quickly realized (as Magnus already had) that there was no winning this one.

"Please Jace, just for a little while, just until you find something else."

'_Or until you get fired'_ Magnus thought, but he didn't voice this.

"Fine," Jace huffed, his hands going to Clary's slim hips. "I'll take it."

"I'm honored that you accepted my offer," Magnus drawled sarcastically, and he heard Alec laugh.

"I'm sure you are," Jace replied venomously, but was reprimanded by a slap to the head by Clary.

"Ouch Clary! I'm injured here."

"That's why I hit you in the head and not the knee."

Magnus smiled appreciatively. This girl had spunk.

"You must be Magnus," she said, a pleasant smile on her face. "I'm Clary."

She walked over to him and shook his hand.

"Alec's told me a lot about you. Though with all the feistiness I imagined you to be taller"

Clary seemed to be pleased with that description.

"Alec's said a lot about you too. It's good to finally meet you."

"Has he really?" Magnus asked, looking over to Alec whose face was flushed a light pink.

"Maybe," Alec mumbled.

Clary, seeing that she had said a bit too much, quickly excused herself, dragging a protesting Jace out of the house with her saying something along the lines of having her mom look at his knee. Both Alec and Magnus knew that likely wasn't the reason, but they were grateful for help.

"It was nice to meet you Magnus," Clary said before she left.

Magnus replied that he enjoyed meeting her as well, while Jace muttered something unintelligible, and likely rude, under his breath.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room after their departure and Magnus was positive that Alec must have been upset. He hadn't intended to offend him; he'd just wanted to help.

"Alexander, I didn't mean,"

"Thank you," Alec said so softly that it was a whisper.

"Thank you?" Magnus questioned, genuinely taken aback.

"For Jace," Alec clarified. "You didn't have to do that."

"It was no problem. I was worried you'd be offended."

Alec crinkled his nose. "Why would I be offended?"

"I didn't want you to think I pitied you or something."

Alec shook his head. "I don't think that. You're helping my brother, that's all that matters to me."

Magnus's heart nearly leapt out of his chest. What had he done to deserve someone as sweet as Alec Lightwood?

"Good. I don't know if I could take your being angry at me."

"I wouldn't ever be angry for you helping my siblings; I know you don't pity me."

"Good to know. Now that that's figured out, can we get back to what we were doing earlier?"

Alec snorted, "If you insist."

"Oh, I do."

And then they were kissing again.

* * *

**Thank you to all those who reviewed, favorited and followed. It means a lot.**

**As always please R&R (positive or negative):)**


End file.
